Assumptions
by Lily272
Summary: Joey is living in the USA and gets a present from Mokuba delivered by the always grumpy dragon himself but something isn't right, because Joey finds out that the present wasn't from Mokuba after all. Seto tricked him. But why? Warning: A bit of lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Assumptions**

Joey walked into his empty apartment and closed the door behind him. Everything was dark and quiet and he threw the key randomly onto a small little table close to the door, where he always left his keys. He walked through the dark hallway, knowing his way around to perfection. He didn't need to bother to turn on the light and just walked into his bedroom and closed the bedroom door behind himself. He lay down on the bed and looked out of the window into the moonlit sky. "Happy Birthday to me." He whispered to the silent moon and wondered what his friends were up to now. It's just 6 o'clock but already dark outside.

Joey used to like the wintertime. He loved the snow and having a snowball fight with his friends. Sometimes he could even play with them in the snow on his birthday. He used to think that no present could be better than snow on his birthday but today he wanted something else much more. A new job. He had lost his job on his birthday, how cruel was that. He had walked into work today like he had every day so far but his boss had taken him aside towards the end of the day and started to tell him that they were making too little profit and that he had to change some things in the company and unfortunately that included that Joey's position was terminated, for now at least. Joey was shocked but there wasn't much he could do. He would get paid till the end of the month but then he would have to find something else. That meant he would go job hunting, starting tomorrow. What a great birthday, couldn't his boss at least wait one more day to tell him that? Joey gave another sigh. At least he hadn't invited anyone to celebrate his birthday, because his apartment was so small and he didn't have much money for a big party anyway.

He stood up again, walked into the dark kitchen and opened the fridge. The light coming from it nearly blinded Joey after the darkness in the house. He glared into the empty fridge and closed it with another sigh, before grabbing his keys on his way out of the apartment. He walked over to the nearest grocery store and stopped into a bar on his way. One drink on his birthday shouldn't be too bad, even considering that he wasn't sure how to pay his rent if he didn't find another job by the end of the month. And the month wasn't even that long. Just a few days before he would have to beg on the streets and hope that he gets enough. The odds were slim though, considering how many were trying to live off begging around here.

Joey had moved to New York and lived in Brooklyn since he was 17 years old. His father had gotten a better job there, meaning he had found one at all. Joey had been proud of him and hoped that some things would take a turn for the better and it actually did. His father started to drink much less, not that he stopped, Joey doubted he could stop without help at all but at least he had reduced it to a point that it was usually hardly noticeable that he was drunk at all. He was so used to the liquor that he was more normal with a bit of alcohol than without.

But after living here for 3 years, he got hit by a car and was dead right away. Joey lived alone ever since. He had a job himself and didn't have the finances to start over in Domino again.

He briefly thought about trying that now. He could probably pay for a cheep flight, if he used all his savings and was sure that Yugi would let him stay and help in his grandfather's shop, until he found something else. But he didn't really want to return as a total loser. He was sure that Kaiba would just love to use that fact to make fun of him and since Yugi, Mokuba and all his other friends still wrote letters to him all the time, Joey knew that Seto would find out about it from Mokuba, who visited Yugi at least once a week.

Joey bought one beer and sat down in a small and dark corner of the bar and listened to the quiet talking and the laughter of the others in the bar. It wasn't too full but enough to be some comfort to the lonely guy. He drank slowly, not wanting to pay for more or to get drunk and drown his problems like his father once had. He refused to let himself turn out like him and would make sure not to drink more than this one beer and just make it last longer, so he could stay longer.

A girl showed up after a while and she looked nice and chatty and started talking to him, telling Joey that she moved to New York a few years ago but never been to Brooklyn before but wanted to see if the rumors were true.

"What rumors?" Joey asked, just to keep her chatting around. It was nice to hear her bubbly voice and he smiled at her, like he used to do all the time. She sort of reminded him of Yugi, even though she looked nothing like his friend. She was just as delicate and friendly and sounded just as innocent so far.

Emphasis was on the so far because her answer was, "I heard that the guys here are smashing in bed."

Joey blushed a little. "Let me guess, ya wanna try me now, don't ya?"

"I wouldn't mind. You're a real cutie." She said with a smile.

"I guess I gotta disappoint ya, but ya can do me a favour?" He said with a smile at her and already had to imagine her reaction. "If ya find one of those smashing guys, give me his number. I can use one of those too sweetie, because trust me on this, they ain't as great as that rumour said. I would know, I had some of those losers." He might not have had a boyfriend yet, but he had a few one night stands. Not many but enough to know that most guys weren't all that great. Most of the time they only thought of their own pleasure and didn't give a damn if they hurt their partner.

"You…oh…" She said and blushed and Joey couldn't help but chuckle at her stunned face.

"Sorry, but ya really shouldn't believe those rumours, most guys here are jerks, broke and drunk. And in bed they're just rough and greedy. You better go back to whatever up- tied place ya come from. I've lived here for years and haven't found a decent guy. I bet one of those jerks spread those rumours to help himself get a good lay."

"You think?" She asked and looked at Joey and he was sure that she wondered how hard it would be to turn him around and get with her. "I can't imagine that all guys are bad, you look nice enough and I bet you're great in bed. With that body of yours."

"Maybe, but ya ain't gonna find that out." Joey said with a grin "Trust me, you better beat it, for your own good."

"Don't tell me the mutt found someone to play with." A voice came from the side and Joey turned to look right into the azure blue eyes of Seto Kaiba.

"Great, just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse." Joey mumbled and looked back at the girl "See, I told ya the guys here are jerks, even though they're not usually as bad as that one. And the fact that he ain't even from here might not do much to support my point either but still."

"Jerk?" She said and Joey saw that she was probably about to drool on Kaiba. "I'd say he looks great."

"Drool on me you stupid bitch and I sue you for all you're worth." Kaiba said and strangely looked a little less angry for the moment.

"See," Joey said to her with a grin "Told ya he's a jerk."

"But a hot one." She added.

"Maybe." Joey had to admit but added quickly, "But good looks isn't all that matters."

"Maybe not if you look for a real relationship, but I'm just looking for a hot night to help me get over my last boyfriend." She said with a grin. "And a smashing body like his is perfect for that. Unless of course you change your mind? I usually prefer blonds."

"Then take a picture and drool on that but beat it, bitch." Kaiba said. "I need to talk to that mutt and you're in my way."

"Be nice, moneybags." Joey said. "And why are ya here anyway?"

"I'm over on a business trip and Mokuba asked me to deliver something to you from him." Kaiba said, looking like he really didn't want to be where he was. "But more importantly, why is that bitch still around?"

"Hey, I happen to have a really rich and powerful daddy, so you better not get on my nerves." She said and Joey didn't doubt that it was true, considering that she's never been to Brooklyn before. He did doubt whatsoever that her daddy was that much more powerful than Seto Kaiba, who by now had some companies all over the world.

"Be careful honey." Joey warned her, "I know that jerk and he can be really scary."

"Since when do you fear me, Joey?" Seto asked with a grin.

"Since never ya jerk," Joey answered honestly. "But I don't know that many people that don't fear ya. And I can see that ya are about to make that poor girl run for her life."

"I'm scared of no one." She said and looked up to Kaiba, like she owned the world. "My daddy happens to be the CEO of Kaiba Corp. America. He is in charge of everything that is made and sold by Kaiba Cooperation in all of America, not only New York. And since Kaiba Corp. is one of the biggest businesses over here, you're the one who should beat it, jerk."

"You're in trouble honey." Joey said and she looked at him confused until Seto said.

"Correction. Your daddy is in charge of nothing, if you don't do what I said to you soon." Seto said and she looked even more confused.

Joey didn't give the girl the time to ruin her father's position in Kaiba's company by saying more stuff to her father's boss and whispered, "He is Seto Kaiba, a.k.a. your daddy's boss. You better watch what ya say and try to find some smashing guy elsewhere."

She looked surprised. "He's who? But how? I mean why? I mean, he wouldn't be in Brooklyn."

"Do you think I would be here, if my brother wasn't begging me to be here?" Seto said and unleashed his worst death glare. "And just for your information, I don't like to repeat myself, so don't make me tell you to beat it again."

"Whatever." She said, pretending like she didn't care and left, mumbling, "No point in flirting with a gay guy anyway."

"Gay guy?" Seto sounded surprised and looked at Joey with one raised eyebrow.

"Got a problem with it?" Joey asked upset. None of his friends knew it so far but that would probably change now. He hadn't purposely kept it a secret, he just hadn't been sure by the time he left and didn't think that it was something he wanted to just drop in some random letter. And it wasn't like he had a boyfriend yet, so there wasn't a reason to write about it anyway.

"Why should I?" Seto said and set down next to Joey. In the same space the girl had been in moments before.

"So what did Mokuba want ya to tell me?" Joey asked. He wanted to get it over with.

"Tell isn't the right word. Give is a more appropriate word." Seto answered and passed a little gift wrapped package with a little card attached to it to the blond.

Joey looked at it and looked into the card first. 'Happy Birthday.' Read the card and he opened the present carefully. Maybe he could re-use the paper for the next birthday he was invited to. In it was a real Rolex and Joey was sure that Mokuba had paid more than the rest of the gang. Maybe it was only from him. He looked at it a bit more closely and noticed that 'In everlasting love' was engraved and was slightly confused about the strange engraving but mostly disappointed. He could have used the money from selling it but this would have to be removed again, meaning he would get less money. He also didn't really want to sell a gift from his friends but it would be better than starving or sleeping on the street for sure. "Tell him thanks, would ya?" Joey said and put it away again.

"Aren't you going to wear it?" Kaiba asked and looked strangely disappointed.

"No." Joey said, "If I walk around here with something like this I'll get killed for it."

"I never thought to see you afraid of anything." Kaiba said with a grin.

"I'm not afraid ya jerk." Joey said "I'm just not suicidal either. There are way too many gangs around here and all of those with 20 people at least and plenty of fire power."

"I see." Kaiba said and stopped a waitress to order himself a Martini. "What is holding you here then? I mean, I heard that your father died a year ago and that you lost your job too. So why aren't you coming home? Doesn't look like you have that many friends to keep you here."

"I got plenty of friends." Joey said. "I lived here for four years and unlike you, I'm not a jerk. I'm just not as loaded as ya to afford a huge party either."

"You could still think about it." Kaiba said and drank the Martini the waitress brought him with one sip. "I might be willing to help you find a job. Mokuba would probably beg me to do it anyway."

"Don't bother," Joey said upset, "I can take care of myself."

"I can see that." Kaiba said and rose from his seat. "Anyway, happy birthday mutt. And think about it at least." He dropped an envelope on the table and left enough money to pay for Joey's beer with it and then he left without another word. Joey looked after him, before he took the envelope and looked inside. In it was a ticket for a plane and a note that read, 'If you want to come home, be at the John F. Kennedy International Airport on the 26th January at 10:30. Don't be late. Kaiba.'

Joey looked confused. Why would Kaiba give him a plane ticket, especially when he couldn't have known if he wanted it, when he bought it and now knew that Joey wasn't planning on going back at all? He still took it and finished his beer, before leaving the bar to buy some food. He just entered his apartment block when he heard the owner of the house call out his name. He gave a sigh and just hoped that he hadn't already heard that Joey had lost his job. Two colleagues of his lived here too and might have mentioned it. But to his luck the man only said, "You got a huge package today and the guy delivering it just left it in front of your door. I thought I'd take it in until you come back, so no one is going to steal it."

"Thanks." Joey said and felt bad for the guy. He couldn't have much either, considering how little rent he had to pay and that it was a small apartment block. If he just didn't pay for a month or two he might be in trouble too. "By the way, I lost my job today but I still get paid for this month. I can pay for one more month with it but I don't know if I'll find a job in time to pay for the one after. Sorry."

The man sighed and looked at the boy. He liked the kid and Joey had helped him out once when a waterpipe broke and fixed it without charge. He was very handy with such things and always polite, even though his father had been drinking every day and probably caused more trouble to the boy than he was worth. "Listen kid, if you can't pay for one month I can probably deal with it, as long as you promise to pay me back as soon as you can, but I can't afford to let you stay here for free longer than that, so try hard to find a job okay?"

"Thanks. You're the best." Joey said and smiled. This was the first good thing today and he took the package, hoping that it was another good thing.

He carried it upstairs and opened it. On top was a birthday card and he opened it, wondering who else might send him something. 'Happy Birthday Joey, Mokuba tried to talk Seto into passing it to you personally but he refused, so we send you your gifts. Hope you like them.' Was standing on top and beneath were all the signatures of his friends, Mokuba's included.

Joey stared at the signature of the kid and the text above and then looked at the present. There were some boster packs in it. Some from Yugi and some from Tristan, all attached with a birthday wish and the name of the giver. Téa had packed in some cookies that would hold long enough to make it safe to send them. Mai had put in a cool looking shirt and Mokuba had packed a brand new duel disk, that was red and black and looked like it had a dragon's head where the points where counted, a claw that held on to the arm of the duellist and the space for the card was shaped like a wing. Joey stared at it and found a longer note attached to it. 'Seto designed it. He designes a lot of red and black stuff at the moment and I don't get why he refused to see you on your birthday when he's secretly in love with you. But whatever, I just hope you like the duel disk. It's sort of from Seto too, considering that he designed it.'

Joey stared at the secretly in love part and couldn't believe it for a moment. He took out the rolex that supposedly was from Mokuba and his friends already. But it didn't make sense anymore, since Joey got presents from them and a card that clearly said that Seto didn't want to give him anything from them. Joey looked at the engraved words. 'In everlasting love.' Honestly, only Seto could come up with such a perfectly cheesy line and Joey had wonderd from the start why his friends had engraved that. But he had thought that it was a really bad joke or something. He remembered the sad look on Seto's face when he didn't want to put it on and how he even asked if Joey was scared, like he wanted to provoke him. Maybe even get Joey to wear it to prove that he wasn't afraid.

Joey remembered something else that was strange. He hadn't thought about it before, because Seto had distracted him with what he had said right after, but Seto had known that he lost his job even though he just lost it today. How did he know?

Joey got out of his apartment and walked to where one of his colleagues lived, he knocked and as soon as he opened his door Joey asked "Did ya listen in on the boss again yesterday or this morning before I came into work?"

"It's not very polite to listen in, Joey." He said and blushed.

"Yeah right, ya still do it all the time, everyone knows that ya can't help yaself and I don't care but I need to know something." Joey said. He had a feeling that he already knew the answer. Seto had to have done something to make him lose his job to know that fast or Seto had someone following him around and there was only one way to find out the truth.

He looked away a little and said, "I'm not supposed to tell you what I know." He said. "And I didn't listen in, I didn't need to but don't worry, you'll get your job back. As long as you're still here tomorrow afternoon. This Kaiba guy made a deal but I don't know why he paid so much to make you lose your job. I'm supposed to see if you're still around tomorrow afternoon and if yes, he wants me to bring you back into work and our boss will give you your job back."

"He did what?" Joey asked and was shocked. He knew that Kaiba was a jerk and a control freak on top of it but he never thought that he would go this far.

"I guess I'll go packing then." Joey said.

"So you're really going?" His colleague asked.

"I don't know. But I need to talk to him at least and I don't know where to find him otherwise." Joey said.

"But I know. I heard that he staying at the Plaza hotel. I bet you can find him there." His colleague and friend said.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Joey said.

"If you end up being his boy toy, I'll remind you." The other one said and Joey laughed. Like he would ever allow that to happen.

He walked through the dark street to the next station for the subway and got onto a train to Manhattan. Once there he walked to the Plaza and wanted to walk in, which wasn't easy considering that he didn't look like he could ever afford to be there. He explained to them that he knew someone there and that they could ask Kaiba, he would let him in for sure. They didn't believe him but once Joey said that Kaiba would be really pissed, if they didn't let someone in he was expecting, they rather took the risk to disturb Kaiba a little to double check.

Joey had to wait outside and waited and used the time to get the rolex out, he had it with him and thought that it might come in handy to wear it. It was late by now and he hoped that Kaiba wouldn't send him away again because of that, but Joey had a feeling that after everything Kaiba had done today, the guy owed him a few answers. He waited for a while and after what seemed like an eternity Joey finally saw Kaiba himself walking through the door and he simply said, "Come in."

Joey followed him to the elevator and Seto pressed some button in it and then they just stood there in silence. Joey thought about what he should say. He didn't want to mention that his pal had told him everything, afraid that Kaiba might ruin his life to pay him back for telling Joey what he wasn't allowed to tell.

Joey was so lost in his thoughts that he wasn't even sure what floor they got off the elevator and followed Seto into a stunning room. Or rather a stunning suite. "Wow." Joey mumbled and looked around. He felt like he was in a castle, with fancy paintings on the walls and there even was a piano in the room that Joey entered after Seto.

"I take it that you like it here?" Seto said with a smug smile on his face.

"Yeah right, ya are nothing but a show off. What is this place anyway? I mean there must be enough space for three families at least." Joey said.

"One family maybe." Seto said still with that smug smile on his face. "It's THE ROYAL PLAZA SUITE and has only three bedrooms and three bathrooms."

"Yeah," Joey said, "But those are huge and ya didn't mention this room cause I ain't seeing a bed nor a bathtub."

Seto kept smiling that smug and sort of triumphant smile. "I assume that this room isn't the reason that you showed up?"

"No, it isn't." Joey said and blushed a little, still thinking about what to say.

"Sit down." Seto said and pointed to a chair while getting some drinks. Joey sat down on the comfy looking chair and Seto grinned at him. "Didn't think it was so easy to train you, Mutt. What do you want to drink?"

"Oh shut it ya jerk." Joey said upset. "And if ya keep up the insult ya don't have to get me anything, because I won't be staying long enough to drink it."

"Maybe I should insult you even more then." Seto said and now it was Joey's turn to grin.

"If ya really want to get rid of me, why are ya trying to get me back with ya?" Joey asked and was happy to see an angry expression on Seto's face. He obviously had caught on to the fact that Joey was on to him.

"Who said that I want that?" Seto asked.

"No one." Joey answered, "But ya knew that I lost my job, even though I lost it today and hadn't even told Yugi or anyone else about it. Ya either keeping taps on what I do or ya did something to make me lose that job. Also I caught ya lieing to me. This watch wasn't from Mokuba." Joey lifted his wrist where the new rolex was on.

"I wasn't lying." Seto said.

"Don't even try to deny it. I got a package from Mokuba, Yugi and the rest of the gang and Mokuba wrote that ya refused to give me his present, which he said was sort of from you too, because ya designed it. He also wrote that ya designed a lot of things that looked like my dragon and thinks that ya secretly like me." Joey said and felt sort of guilty for telling Seto what his brother told him. But he was sure that Seto would go easy on his little brother.

"I didn't lie." Seto insisted again "You simply made the wrong assumptions. I said that Mokuba begged me to bring you something. I did not say I agreed to do that, nor that said something was the rolex on your wrist."

"But ya said 'Do you think I would be here, if my brother wasn't begging me to be here,' so ya said yaself that ya only were there because of Mokuba." Joey insisted, proud that he had found a flaw.

"Correct in one thing. I did ask 'Do you think I would be here, if my brother wasn't begging me to be here.' But I guess it is clear that the answer to that should be a yes, since I didn't come because of his begging and would have come either way. I clearly didn't say that I only came for Mokuba," Seto said destroying Joey's argument without needeing even a moment to think about it.

Joey looked at him for a moment before he said, "Okay, I have to admit that ya got a point there. But a can't say that ya didn't want me to make the assumption that it was from Mokuba." It was quiet for a moment while Joey waited for Seto to make a response.

It was quiet for a while and Joey noticed that Seto seemed to wait for him to speak again, unwilling to admit anything. Joey didn't want to let him get away with it and waited until Seto finally said, "To claim that, would be another assumption of yours and we all know now how correct your assumptions turn out to be."

Joey looked upset that Seto had gotten around admitting anything that easily but thought about it for a moment before grinning again. He would make Seto admit to his feelings, if he truly had those. "Okay, but since ya so great in getting me to make wrong assumptions, I'm not going to leave till ya spill something out in a way that leaves absolutely no room for assumptions. I wanna know why ya giving me a rolex with the words 'in everlasting love' engraved into it and trying to blame that on Mokuba? I wanna know why ya show up and offer me a free flight back to Domino, as well as help with finding a job on the exact same day that I lose my job, not to mention why ya know about that so fast? And I wanna know what Mokuba meant when he wrote that ya designing lots of stuff, like that duel disk, that looks like my dragon, so much that he already thinks that ya in love with me?"

Joey was surprised to see a smug smile on his face and feared that Seto already had a way around answering him anything. "I doubt very much that you can hold up to the thread of not leaving, considering that I have some of my security with me and that the hotel is offering security as well. I only need to make one call and you'll be removed from my sight."

"I guess the question is, will ya make that call? Because I swear that if ya do, I won't be showing up at the airport tomorrow morning." Joey said, smiling just as smug.

Seto watched him for a moment and answered, "Considering that statement, I assume that you assume that I want you to come to the airport. Now what will you do if your assumption is incorrect again?"

"Easy," Joey said. "I'll stay and find a job again. Because I'm not the one who would care. But If I do assume right, you will. But I'm sick of the word assumption, so just spill it would ya?"

"What if I don't do either? What if I don't 'spill it' as you phrased it and don't call security. What if I let you sit around till I go to the airport? What will you do then?" Seto asked, still smiling while Joey found it increasingly hard to deal with him and getting anything out of him.

"Easy," Joey said again, not finding anything about this easy at all. "I'll just follow ya."

"What if your assumptions are correct? Don't you fear that you're rather giving me a treat than threatening me with that offer?" Seto asked and Joey had to admit that he hadn't even thought about that possibility. Seto would probably get what he wanted, without an answer if Joey really followed him.

He thought about an answer for a moment, angry that Seto didn't need to think about anything for long so far. It really peeved him that Seto obviously had the upper hand in this discussion. "Maybe. But I should warn ya. I mean, how often did ya call me a nuisance? And so far I never tried to be one, if ya don't answer I will try to be as annoying as I can and trust me, ya don't wanna find out what that means." Joey hoped that Seto wouldn't get that he himself didn't know what that would mean and how he could make sure that it wouldn't turn into a treat for Seto either, if he really was secretly in love with him.

Seto just smiled his smug smile and walked closer to Joey. He was still standing but hadn't gotten himself a drink, after Joey had refused one. Joey was surprised when Seto came closer but even more when Seto put one hand under his chin and moved his thump over his lips. But what surprised Joey even more was that he felt his own heartbeat accelerating and that he needed to focus on his breathing to keep it even and steady. He never thought that one gentle touch from Kaiba could make his body react this way. "You're a silly puppy." Seto said, "If your assumptions are correct, it could once more be a treat to me, couldn't it?"

"I'd make sure it ain't," Joey said.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Seto asked and placed a knee onto the chair Joey sat on and Joey moved a bit back in the chair, worried about what might happen next and how his body would react to that.

It took him a moment to find his voice to answer to that but by now he had a plan on how to peeve Seto if his assumption was right, and it sure as hell looked like it was. "Easy. I'll flirt with some girls that work for ya and try to kiss them right in front of ya."

He had hoped to finally get a real reaction out of him but hadn't expected to get such a strong one. Seto froze for a short moment, probably less than half a second but it still was noticeable. And then Seto just said, "Like hell I'll let you do that." Once he had said that he grabbed Joey around his waist and threw him over his shoulder.

"Hey, ya jerk," Joey said and started to hit him in the back and tried to wiggle to get out of his iron grip without falling to the ground. "Put me down right this instant."

"Oh I'll put you down." Seto growled more than he said it and soon after that Joey felt himself being thrown onto a huge and soft bed. Right after that Seto grabbed his wrists and held them over his head. Joey stared up at him for a moment. Too stunned to even try to get free while Seto sat down on his waist and Joey could feel his erection through the fabric of their pants.

"What the hell are you doing?" Joey asked. The look on Seto's face was terrifying, even to him. It was a strange mixture of lust, anger and hate. Like Seto hated it that Joey had managed to break through his composed mask and make him loose his coolness like that. He was clearly angry that he hadn't been able to win the discussion and was now more or less proving that Joey's assumption was right.

"What do you think I'm doing, you stupid mutt?" Seto asked and in the next second Joey could feel Seto's lips on his own. The kiss was everything but gentle, Seto's lips were forceful and he soon started to bite Joey's bottom lip until Joey groaned a little from the slight pain, tasting a tiny bit of blood that found its way into his mouth along with Seto's tongue. Joey didn't know why he wasn't freaking out after that treatment or why he even enjoyed it instead. But without thinking about it, he arched his back a little and pressed his own erection against Seto's for a moment, causing the brunet to moan loudly and relaxing the pressure that pinned Joey's hands above his head.

Joey used this moment to turn Seto onto his back and pinning him down, Joey looked into Seto's surprised and lustful face, while he stretched his arms to pin Seto's hands as high above his head as he could. His face was still close to Seto's as a result and he could see a string of saliva that was still connecting his own lips to Seto's in a way. Joey looked at him for a moment longer and tried to unscramble his own thoughts with some effort. "You're still leaving room for assumptions." Joey mumbled after a while. "Why are ya doing this? Why did ya do anything ya did today?"

"I want you," Seto simply said, "Isn't it obvious?"

Joey felt the pressure when Seto tried to overpower him again, probably to continue where he was stopped. "That ain't enough." Joey said. "Why do ya want me?"

Seto glared at him, clearly angered again. "Fine," He mumbled after a moment. "I'll tell you. I want you, because I couldn't stop thinking about your wild temper and our fights back in high school. I want you, because I can't stand being separated from you any longer. I want to hear you talking back at me again. I want to hear your stupid remarks. I want to see the stupid and confused look on your face again. But most of all I want to finally fuck you."

Halfway through that speech Seto had managed to free his hands from the surprised blond and started to let it run down Joey's chest and slowly opened the button of the pants the blond wore by the time he finished. Joey couldn't help but feel excited by the others hands. He wasn't sure why, maybe because no one seemed to have cared about him so strongly before, maybe because the last time he got laid was a good while ago. But it somehow felt different than ever before. Joey longed for Seto more than he even wanted to admit to himself.

It felt like electricity was running through his body when Seto moved his hand into his boxer shorts and started to move it over his erection. It didn't take long until Seto was on top again, already removing one item of Joey's clothing after the other. Joey felt like he was losing himself in the pleasure, still unable to understand how his former rival Seto Kaiba could make his body react so strongly to his touch. But Joey made sure to enjoy every bit of it while Seto started to move one finger into the blond man beneath him. Joey heard him growl a little and noticed an angry look on his face but it didn't stay for long. Seto started to nibble on Joey's skin, just where the neck starts, to distract Joey from the discomfort while he prepared him.

Joey moved his hands over Seto's back and left scratch marks on his back and enjoyed it that he made Seto moan quietly that way. Soon Joey felt another finger entering him and tried not to show any discomfort, even after a third one was entering him slowly. It wasn't nearly as bad as he knew it could be. Seto's fingers already felt sort of nice and coaxed a few moans out of him. And he also knew that what was about to happen was more than worth a little bit of discomfort. Joey just hoped that Seto wasn't as self-centered and greedy in bed, like he sometimes seemed to be with other things.

After a little while Seto took one of Joey's hands and entwined their fingers. Joey looked at him confused. "Squeeze my hand, if I hurt you too much. I promise I'll stop moving then." Seto mumbled and Joey felt his face blushing further, like he wasn't already flustered enough.

It was sweet that Seto was this considerate and Joey hadn't been expecting him to be. No one had been so far and it made Joey feel more than special. But it also made him feel like Seto thought him to be like some fragile little princess and he hated the thought of that. "Yeah, right." Joey mumbled and his eyes sparkled with fire, because Joey had found a way to talk back to Seto, even in this situation. "I doubt you're big enough for that. But you're welcome to try and prove me wrong."

He regretted it the second he finished that sentence, because he could feel Seto slamming into his hole and groaned a little. He was huge and Joey was happy that Seto stopped moving for a moment, even though he hadn't squeezed his hand. Seto focused on his breathing. He knew enough about the average size of a guy that he wasn't worried about his own size at all and didn't mind Joey's feisty reply. He knew the blond enough to understand why he had said those words and just enjoyed the fire in his eyes and that he got to see this wild and feisty nature, that had attracted him in the first place, even in bed. But he didn't want to hurt the young man beneath him and tried to stop himself from slamming into this hot and tight hole again and again. He wanted to give Joey a moment to get used to the intrusion.

He stayed still, moving less until Joey started to gently rock his hip a little. Seto moved out of him nearly all the way and slammed right back into the hot blond. He moved a little with every thrust until he heard Joey moan loudly and then started to slowly increase his speed, hitting Joey's sweet spot with every thrust. Seto could feel that he was close to his release soon and started to stroke Joey's erection in the same rhythm of his thrusts. He couldn't believe how great it felt to be in Joey and watch his face at the same time. His eyes that where only half opened and the blush that was on his face. Joey's mouth was slightly open and Seto could hear the moans that escaped from it and his heavy breathing, while Joey moved his own hip matching his own rhythm to perfection.

The adorable look on Joey's face got even better when his eyes closed completely, the blush increased and his mouth opened further to let out the loudest moan yet while his seed exploded out of him and covered them both. The look alone would have been enough to make Seto come right after and the tightening of his passage during Joey's release wasn't any help either and so Seto released his own seed inside of Joey with moan and a mumbled "Joey" on his lips. He blushed slightly because he hadn't been able to stop himself from moaning Joey's name while, to his huge disappointment, Joey hadn't said his.

Seto still held on to his hand but moved off his body, leaving his arm over Joey's chest while he tried to control his heavy breathing. Joey only needed one really deep breath to steady his own before he whispered, "Wow. Please tell me this is a dream." Joey mumbled with a blush still on his face. "I mean, I couldn't have let YOU lay me."

Seto looked at him sort of upset by his reaction but only said, "Well, you did. And considering how you moaned you definitely enjoyed it."

"I didn't say I didn't." Joey mumbled. "I just find it hard to believe that ya really did that."

Seto looked into his eyes for a moment and saw a smile on his red lips that had an even darker colour than usually, due to his rough kisses and the bottom lip was slightly swollen from the first one. He didn't know that Joey was actually still debating with himself if he really could possibly be in love with a jerk like Kaiba. And he didn't know that Joey slowly came to the conclusion that after what just happened he should at least try to give Seto a chance, considering how much he already longed for him again.

Seto moved closer again, not knowing what went on in Joey's head, and gave him another gentle kiss hoping that he still could do that and he was happy when he felt Joey not only return the kiss, but even increase the intensity. Seto could soon feel that Joey was getting aroused by the kiss all over again. "You really are a wild little thing, aren't you?" He asked in a whispered voice after the kiss.

"Always was, always will be." Joey mumbled and threw Seto on his back and sat down on top of him. Seto could feel that Joey was getting hard again and felt his own erection growing again with the excitement. "And ya made a big mistake, mister smart ass."

"And what would that be?" Seto asked, confused by the words but pleased to feel that Joey obviously longed for more.

"Easy," Joey said and grinned. "Ya let me lay around while ya did all the working. This way ya never tire me out."

Seto moaned at the notion but mumbled, "Firstly, you did as much moving as I did in your excitement and secondly, who said I want to tire you out? I much rather have a second round between the sheets with you."

"Just a second?" Joey asked and started to kiss Seto breathless.

It took a while until both man where tired out and fell asleep in each others arms and Seto enjoyed the look of the happily smiling sleeping blond in his arms the next morning and tried to wake him with a few chest kisses the next morning. He felt that he had succeeded when Joey started to deepen the kiss and tried to explore his mouth with his tongue. "Joey stop." Seto mumbled reluctantly. "We have a flight to catch."

"Oh yeah." Joey said, sounding just as disappointed as Seto was. Seto watched the blond stretching his tired body and arching his back in the process. He was incredibly proud of himself that he had heard Joey moan his name a few times during the previous night after all. "Can't ya go to that plane and let me sleep for another hour?" Joey asked after a moment, still finding it hard to open his eyes. He had never liked the mornings that much. Especially when he needed to get up after a long and exhausting night.

"Of course you can't stay." Seto said, outraged that Joey even dared to suggest that he'll fly alone. "You need to get onto the plane too."

"Yeah right." Joey said and grinned a little, opening one eye because he had to see Seto's face while he said this. "But ya forgot one small but very important detail…My stuff is still at my place and I definitely would need a while to get everything packed."

Seto looked at Joey for a moment before he grinned, much to Joey's surprise. "Roland." He said loudly but not nearly as loud as some of their moans had been.

"Ya kidding me." Joey said and blushed the darkest red yet. "Roland wasn't in hearing range the whole night, was he?"

"He's my head of security and my right hand." Seto pointed out. "He's always in hearing range." After that the door opened and Joey tried to hide under the covers of the bed while Seto just looked calmly towards Roland who wasn't surprised about the events of the previous night at all. "Roland, get to Joey's apartment, get his stuffed packed and come after us with it." Seto pulled the covers up to look into Joey's eyes and added, "And you, give him your keys."

"Ya forgot something again mister smart ass." Joey said with a really angry look on his face. "Ya forgot to ask if I'm fine with someone else packing my stuff and possibly forgetting something. And ya forget if I even want to leave all of a sudden, without even getting to say goodbye to my pals here."

"You don't need to say goodbye and Roland wouldn't miss anything." Seto said.

"Fuck off." Joey said. "I decide when and where I go. And I decided that I want to at least say goodbye to my friends and pack my stuff myself, so I can sort some things out instead of travelling with way too much stuff."

"Like I care." Seto said. "You come with me, whether you want to or not. I'll drag you by your beautiful hair if I have to."

"That will cause some problems, Master Kaiba." Roland interrupted them, causing Joey to blush at the reminder that he had heard everything and saw him lying in the same bed as Kaiba was. Not even to mention that he saw all the bite marks Joey had left on Seto's body. Well, at least the ons on the upper half of Seto's body.

"And what kind of problems would that be?" Seto asked clearly upset that even Roland seemed to be against him.

"I promised Master Mokuba to ensure that you won't break out of the boundaries presented to you by the law in every matter that involves Master Wheeler." Roland informed him. "And considering that forcing Master Wheeler to join you against his will could be considered kidnapping, I fear I can't allow you to do that, Master Kaiba. Especially since I assume that doing something this drastic might have a negative effect on your relationship to Master Wheeler."

"The name is Joey." Joey said to Roland but was happy to have him on his side. "Master Wheeler makes me sound just as old and stuck up as Kaiba."

"I'm not old." Seto said angrily.

"No," Joey agreed, "just a tiny bit older than me but ya stuck up all right."

"More importantly," Seto asked looking at Roland again, "when did Mokuba ask you this?"

"The morning before we left for America, Master Kaiba." Roland answered.

"Impossible," Seto answered. "He couldn't possibly know that I'd see Joey, since I told him I wouldn't."

"Of course he couldn't know it, considering your words, Master Kaiba." Roland agreed. "But he still assumed it."

* * *

><p>Authors note: I hope you enjoyed the lemon filled birthday of Joey Wheeler who doesn't like the word assumption anymore. Have a great day and celebrate our Wheeler puppy's birthday the way you assume he'd want you to.<p> 


	2. Bonus chapter

Since some of you wanted to read more and in the poll was 100% of the votes for yes...here is one bonus chapter. Personally I don't like it so much so if you don't like it feel free to stop anytime but please don't complain. After all, I never planed to publish it.

And thanks to Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, redconvoy, AtomBunny, dancing elf, Violet-Eclipse, Keedra2173 and lo for the reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus chapter<strong>

Joey walked out of the airport and asked Roland, who was with him, "Ya think Seto will pay for a car to get me back?"

"I'll pay for it," Roland answered, "I got orders to get you back at all costs, meaning that he'll pay me back."

"Great." Joey smiled at Roland's reply. "That means I can stop by at Yugi's first, because I want to see him again. And you only get me to Kaiba if I saw him first so you technically have to take me to Yugi's, right?"

"Correct." Roland answered laughing. He came to really enjoy the company of his bosses boyfriend Mister Wheeler who preferred to be called Joey. When Mister Kaiba left America on the 26th of January, he had ordered Roland to stay behind and watch over Joey and to make sure that he would be back with him as fast as possible at all costs, even if it meant to kill someone. Of course he wouldn't go that far but he did pay for everything that would get Joey back to Domino a little faster, like sending some of Joey's stuff ahead and paying for that.

Joey had also gotten to throw a huge party for all of his friends. He simply had said out loud that he would find a job first to save enough money to throw said party and then Roland offered to pay on Kaiba's expenses and Joey could throw it. He sort of felt bad for taking that much money out of Seto but he really wanted to be back soon as well as say goodbye to his friends properly. And even now, he just had to stop by at his friends´ place first to tell them that he was there, since he hadn't told them yet to surprise them. But he didn't want to risk them running into him or someone else who had seen him and find out that he's back by coincidence. He wanted to be the one to tell them properly that he was back in the area and that they could see each other much more often again.

He took a cap and was excited. The last time he had seen them was a little while after Yami's disappearance and the epic duel between the pharaoh and Yugi. The last time he had seen his friends in person was right before his father had gotten that job and they had moved. They had been at the airport and Joey and cried a little even in front of them because he had to leave. It had been hard to pretend to be strong and fine with the move and he had totally failed there but at least he could talk his father on that day into believing that he might miss them but was still excited to meet new friends soon.

"Roland?" Joey asked at some point during the drive "Do you have to tell Kaiba that we arrived?"

"I haven't told him that we left America either," Roland answered.

"Yeah but only because I said that I would only go back if ya didn't" Joey answered. "I am back now and have no way of paying for a flight back, so there is nothing to threaten you with."

"If you want me to, I´ll call him." Roland said with a smile. "But if you prefer I´ll drag it out a little. Mister Kaiba said to get you to his place and you still could threaten that you'd be staying at Mister Muto's place instead of the Kaiba mansion if I spoil the surprise for you."

"Why would I stay with Yugi's gramps?" Joey asked.

"I meant the younger Mister Muto." Roland replied.

"I hate your Mister talk." Joey complained. "That is Yugi, not Mister Muto. Why are you always saying Mister this and Mister that? It's annoying."

"It's polite and I'm working for Mister Kaiba and have to address his business partners in that manner too, so I'm used to it." Roland explained to the pouting blond man he shared a cap with and smiled. He started to understand why his boss liked this man so much, even though he didn't feel the same way. It was just that he could see the appeal he had for someone who was into guys rather than women. Especially to Seto Kaiba, who could really need someone to bring some humor into his life.

A little while later the cap stopped in front of the Kama Game shop and Roland got out of it and wanted to hold the door open for Joey but like always, he was out too fast for that, not waiting for him to get around the cap. He clearly wasn't used to the comfort of having someone working for him yet. But he did manage to hold the door of the shop open for the blond young man who walked past him and right up to Yugi, who was just putting some new items up for display, while Roland stayed outside to give them some privacy for a chat. "Hey pal," Joey said loudly from behind him and Yugi jumped up and turned around at the same time and then stared at the smiling face of his friend, who was fighting a laughing fit after giving Yugi a little fright. "Why so jumpy?" He asked after Yugi just stared. "Did ya see a ghost?"

"I think I still do." Yugi said, "Aren't you supposed to be in America?"

"What sort of welcome is that?" Joey asked and his smile turned into a pout but it was clear that he only did that to make Yugi feel guilty a little and wasn't surprised at his reaction at all because he was still visibly close to a laughing fit.

"Sorry." Yugi said and had a hand over his chest since he heard Joey's voice from behind himself. "I'm just surprised, but I'm happy to see you." Yugi smiled and then hugged his friend.

"Where are the others?" Joey asked. "I don't know how much time I´ve got before I need to see someone but would love to see everyone at least for a little while."

"Who do you have to see and why are you here and how long are you going to stay?" Yugi started to ask and got his phone out to text Tristan first and tell him to inform the rest to show up extra fast because he had an emergency. He didn't want to tell them that Joey was back in a message and wanted them to be at least nearly as surprised as he was.

"I need to meet my boyfriend, I'm here because he wanted to see me more often again and I'm going to move in with him, so I'm going to stay permanently, at least for now. I mean I don't know what I do if it isn't working out with him, which actually is pretty likely, but I want to give it a shot since that one night with him was really nice and I never thought he could be that nice." Joey rambled a little, finding it hilarious to watch Yugi's face while he had to take in all those information at once. Joey was moving back, he had a boyfriend, which also meant that Joey was gay and obviously had already spent a night with that boyfriend.

"You're gay?" He asked, trying to wrap his head around all the things he had just said. "And you have a boyfriend?"

"Right." Joey replied with a slight blush. "Sorry I never mentioned it before but I hadn't been sure when I moved back and once I was I didn't want to tell in a letter and since I never had a real boyfriend I never thought it necessary to drop the bomb on a phone or such."

"It's fine." Yugi said still looking a little surprised. "I mean, I understand that and don't mind at all. You're not even the only one that I know. Tristan and Duke are dating too, they didn't want to tell you on the phone either."

"Cool." Joey smiled at Yugi "I bet they´re a cute couple."

"So," Yugi asked curious, "Who's your boyfriend?"

"About that, don't forget that I said that I doubt that it's going to work out, I'm just giving it one shot because he was sort of nice on my birthday." Joey said with an even more blushed face. "He just showed up and was nice, well sort of and then he wanted me to come back and I missed you guys and we talked and then…well you don't want to hear that, but it was great."

"You still didn't tell me who it is." Yugi reminded him, be really was curious now since Joey seemed to try and get around it.

"Well, it's someone we both know." Joey said, "I mean that's why I said that I didn't know that he could be this nice and…" He had been about to say his boyfriend´s name when the door opened and Mokuba Kaiba walked in. Joey needed to look at the kid twice to recognize the boy who was taller than him by now. His hair was still wild and a little longer than his brother´s. "Gees you've grown." Joey said surprised.

"Joey." Mokuba said and walked over to give him a hug. "You're here, why are you here, how long are you staying, oh wait, YES, you´re moving in, aren't you? You're the reason Roland stayed in America and is outside now, isn't it? You're finally dating Seto, aren't you, please say you are, I mean it would explain why he's much less grumpy these days."

"You're dating SETO?" Yugi asked surprised.

"Well," Joey said with a blush, "I guess I am, and yes I'm moving in, didn't Seto tell ya that already?"

"No, he didn't," Mokuba answered sounding outraged that his brother had dared to keep that from him. "He only said that Roland had to overlook something in America and that it would be a surprise for me, I guess it's more for him but I'm happy too."

"Is he really less grumpy nowadays?" Joey asked, "I mean I wasn't even around yet."

"Yeah, he is." Mokuba confirmed. "Maybe it's because he knows that you're coming and is happy about it."

"Maybe it's just because it's true that you're in a better mood when ya got laid." Joey wondered.

"Gross." Mokuba said. "He's my brother for christs sake, I really don't need to hear ya talking about sex with him, so please cut it out."

"Sorry kid, that just slipped out." Joey said with a grin.

"Where is that jerk?" Was suddenly heard from the door and the three of them looked over to see Tristan walking in followed by Duke.

"Don't tell them I told you, please." Yugi quickly whispered, he knew that Tristan wanted to tell Joey about his relationship in person and only had let it slip because Joey had looked so nervous.

"What jerk?" Joey asked pretending like Yugi hadn't said anything just to make sure Tristan wouldn't ask about it. He hadn't planned to say anything in the first place and already assumed as much.

"Joey." Tristan just said and hugged him before he looked to Yugi. "Is he the emergency? Because after seeing Roland outside I thought it´d be Kaiba who was trying to torture you or something."

"I wouldn't torture Yugi." Mokuba said with a wicked grin.

"I meant the other Kaiba." Tristan said, "And you know that. I never call you Kaiba."

"I know," Mokuba said with a grin "But you should learn to get along with my brother."

"Why?" Tristan asked, "I hardly saw the jerk since graduation and I'm happy about it."

Joey shook his head, looking at Mokuba who just looked confused but Joey winked. And went to the door and said "You'll see in a moment but since you mentioned Roland, I need to tell him something, so excuse me for a second."

He left the shop to tell Roland that he could call Kaiba and tell him where he was and in the meantime Tristan asked Yugi how it came that Joey was back all of a sudden but Yugi only told him to ask Joey himself.

Once Joey was back inside Tristan looked at him and asked: "How long are you going to stay?"

"For a while," Joey said, "I'm moving in with someone for a while and look for a job here, I lost my other one anyway."

"How comes?" Tristan asked.

"My boyfriend got me fired." Joey answered honestly.

"He did what?" Mokuba asked, "I promise I´ll talk to him about it, he can't just go around and get you fired."

"Don't worry, kiddo." Joey answered. "He doesn't know that I know it, but he also made sure that I would get my job back if I didn't come here with him. He just wanted to motivate me."

"You got a boyfriend?" Tristan asked surprised. "And such a jerk on top of it? I mean he could have asked you normally, he shouldn't get you fired and who does something like that anyway?"

"My jerk boyfriend. But he can be nice and he's…well I can't tell ya in front of Mokuba." Joey answered with an evil grin.

"Oh come on," Tristan said, "He isn't a kid anymore."

"I still don't want to hear that." Mokuba mumbled.

"You didn't seem to mind when I said that Duke is a rocket in bed." Tristan said and eyed Joey with a blush.

"You two are dating too?" Joey asked and smiled at them with a fake surprise on his face.

"Yeah we are." Tristan said, "I would have told you sooner but you weren't really around you know."

"Don't worry." Joey replies with a smile. "I didn't tell you that I was gay either, and for the same reasons by the way. I just wanted to tell you in person but as you pointed out, I wasn't really around for a while."

"I'm just glad that it changes now." Tristan said and gave Joey another hug before he asked: "But now tell me, who is that boyfriend of yours? I've got to see if he's good enough for my best pal."

"Oh he's never going to make that cut." Joey answered with a laugh.

"Why?" Tristan asked. "Because he used a trick to get you back? I guess I'll forgive him that since I'm just so happy to see you."

"No," Joey said "That isn't the only reason."

"Why then?" Tristan asked wearily. "Is there something else he did?"

"What didn't he do?" Joey mused and grinned. "But don't worry, I'm not going to let it end badly, I just want to give it a try and if it doesn't work out then I'll deal with it."

"But you love him, don't you?" Mokuba asked worried.

"I'm not sure," Joey answered honestly. "I like him, and I like him very much, but there was so much in the past that one great night can't make me forget it all, but I really missed him the last few days and hurried here to see him sooner. But don't worry, once I'm sure I'll let him know and I never said that I love him yet."

"I see." Mokuba answered, sounding a little worried.

"As long as he isn't going to hurt you." Tristan said, "I don't care."

"I do." Mokuba said "Try not to hurt him, okay?"

"Don't worry, Mokuba." Joey answers and smiled. "I don't intent to hurt him. And I do want to give it a real shot and hope that it'll work out. Like I said that one night was…wow."

"Oh please." Mokuba complained and put his fingers into his ears.

Joey just laughed while Tristan looked confused, but not for long. Joey was still laughing when the door was opened once more and in walked no one else but a furious Seto Kaiba and he walked right towards Joey and grabbed him with the words "Why didn't you let me know that you arrived?"

Instead of answering, Joey giggled a little and gave him a little kiss before he pointed to Tristan and said: "That's why."

In the meantime Tristan had fallen backwards with the shock of seeing Joey giving Kaiba a kiss, now he sat there and stared up at the couple with a pale face and one hand twitching like he wanted to grab Joey and pull him away from the jerk that was sure to break his heart. Even Mokuba and Yugi laughed a little over Tristan's reaction to the scene he had just witnessed and it took a moment for him to find his voice but once he did, he said: "Please tell me that you aren't dating Kaiba."

"Okay." Joey answered, still chuckling. "But then I can't tell you who I'm dating, because mummy and daddy told me not to lie."

Even Seto had to chuckle a little and looked proud while he pulled Joey closer to himself and gave him another kiss, much more heated than the one before.

To his dismay Joey stopped the kiss soon and walked to Trsitan and held his hand towards him to help him up and said: "Don't worry Tristan, I can mind myself."

"Are you sure," Tristan asked with a blush. "Since when are you together anyway?"

"Since my birthday." Joey answered.

"Great, your dating him for like a few weeks and already make fun of me too." Tristan mumbled upset.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of ya." Joey answered. "I mainly did it this way because I taught that ya ain't gonna believe me that I'm dating Kaiba. I mean I hardly believe it myself that I really do like him, how are you supposed to believe it…and it ain't my fault that ya looked too funny right now."

"You should have been able to assume it though." Tristan mumbled upset.

"I don't assume anything anymore." Joey whined. "And I loath the word assume, I really don't wanna hear it ever again."

Yugi, Tristan, Duke and Mokuba looked at Joey in surprise while Seto just smiled and walked up to Joey from behind and put his arms around him again. "I like it though, without your assumptions we wouldn't be together."

"Ya mean, without ya messing around with my head, using my assumptions and driving me literally insane, we wouldn't be together, right?" Joey grumbled.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it." Seto mused smugly. "You love me just as much as I love you."

"I never said that." Joey answered with an even stronger blush. He didn't want Seto's hopes up too much until he was certain himself.

"Of course you don't." Seto said and moved Joey's head a little to kiss him. Joey moved around in his arms completely and leaned into the kiss that quickly got a much more heated while Seto played with Joey's lips and tongue, moving his own tongue around his mouth until he could hear a little moan coming from the blond´s throat. Seto broke the contact of their lips before it got any further since they still had an audience even though Joey seemed to have forgotten all about it. Seto enjoyed the blushed and longing look on Joey's face and the sparkle in his eyes. It was clear to him that Joey did indeed love him, even if he wasn't sure about it yet, it was clear in his eyes and the way he kissed him back. "You've always been slow with noticing things, but I know that you love me."

"Oh wipe the smug grin off your face." Joey said upset all over again that Seto could be that sure of himself.

"I guess you're right, Mokuba." Tristan suddenly said and looked upset to Seto. "I really will need to get used to the jerk because he unfortunately is right for once. But if he dares to hurt my best friend, I'm going to kill him."

Mokuba just grind and said proudly. "Seto is always right. And I doubt that you need to try and kill him, he loves Joey just as much."

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked confused. He still didn't know why everyone was suddenly so sure that he really loved Seto Kaiba, sure his heart started to beat overtime when Seto had kissed him and still wasn't back to normal and knew already from experience that it wouldn't go back to normal until Seto was gone. It had been the same on his birthday. He also knew that he dreamed about Seto every single night since his birthday and not one of those dreams had been a nightmare. But that didn't mean that he loved him, did it?

After thinking about it for a moment and another few kisses Joey thought '_well…maybe it does mean just that, but I'm not going to give him the satisfaction and tell him right now.'_

But he would make sure to tell Seto how he felt the next time Seto did something really nice for him. Which, knowing Seto Kaiba, might take a while.


End file.
